A known joint coupling arrangement is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,262. A further known joint coupling is known from British Pat. No. 1,210,204 and has proven to be acceptable in use. A disadvantage is sometimes observed in the driving wheel and a flange member which engages the drive axle having to be removed from the drive axle during servicing operations on the intermediate member.
Therefore, the basic purpose of the invention is to improve the joint coupling so that installation and removal thereof is made easier.
The purpose is attained by the intermediate member being divided into two halves in a direction transversely with respect to its axis, which two halves are releasably connected to one another. In this manner, it is possible to subsequently install or separately remove the intermediate member and the linkage element. In other words: the transmission with the first flange member can be moved onto the drive axle, then the second flange member and the driving wheels can be secured on the drive axle and only then the intermediate member with the linkage element is installed. During a repair, it is possible to remove the intermediate member with the linkage elements by themselves without a time-consuming removal of other structural parts. That is, the drive axle with transmission housing and motor remain built into the vehicle.